Do Our Feelings Mean Nothing?
by Rupali.troy14
Summary: Troy's parents got along well with Gabriella's mom. But when a fight breaks out between them, will Troy and Gabriella's relationship survive? This is my first fanfic. R&R.
1. What Happened?

Do Our Feelings Mean Nothing?

Summary- Troy's parents got along well with Gabriella's mom. But when a fight breaks out between them, will Troy and Gabriella's relationship survive? This is my first fanfic. R&R.

Chapter 1: What Happened?

"Gabriella! Come on! We're leaving", Maria Montez, Gabriella's mom screached up the stairs to Troy' bedroom, where the young couple was. Gabriella popped her head out of the door and looked around. Her mother was standing at the foot of the stairs and screaming for her to get down there at once. "Mom? What happened? Is everything ok?", she asked. Her mother replied "No! Now let's go!". And with that her mother grabbed Gabriella's hand and began pulling her. Troy had watched this entire exchange between the mother and daughter in silence but now he was rushing after them, protesting. " Gabriella? Ms. Montez? Are you alright? What happened? Mom!", he exclaimed as his mother, Lucille Bolton came in view with his father, Jack Bolton. But to his dismay, niether of them made any effort to stop the hasty leave. Soon Ms Montez pushed a scared Gabriella in her car and drove away. Troy stared after them feeling confused and angry at his parents for not trying to stop the Montezs. "Troy, go to your room.", Lucille quietly told her son. "But..." Troy began but his father now interrupted. "Troy just go. I need to talk to your mom alone". Feeling more confused than ever, Troy went to his room. After carefully shutting the door behind himself he lay down on the bed and thought about what had just happened. It was obvious that am argument had broken out between the adults. Would it tear him and Gabriella apart? After so many efforts, the couple had broken the status quo and the Captain of the basketball team was dating the Co-President of the Scholastic Decathlon Team. Their friends and the whole school had accepted the change and were adapting to it. Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, another member of the basketball team was dating Gabriella's best friend and Co-President of the Decathlon team, taylor Mcessie. Sharpay Evans, the Drama Queen, had taken the news of losing the lead role in the Twinkle Towne Musical well amd was now friends with Troy and the gang. She was dating the basketball player and baking chef, Zeke Baylor. Her twin, Ryan Evans, was now the choreographer of the school musicals and the boyfriend of shy, but nice musical composer, Kelsi Nielson. Jason Cross, a member of the basketball team and one of Troy's friends was dating Martha Cox, a girl on the Decathlon Team who revealed her secret love of dancing. These people were the most popular people in East High, the school they went to. Troy didn't want to loose Gabriella. He could not allow a stupid argument to break them up. He would not allow it. Meanwhile, Gabriella had tried asking her mother about what had happened at the Bolton's but Maria would just ignore her. She had tears in her eyes. Gabriella thought that it would be best if she talked about whatever had happened the next day when haper mother had calmed down. Upon reaching their house, the two went straight to their bedrooms after a quick "Good Night.". Gabriella felt exhausted. She took out her phone and saw that she had a text it was from Troy. 'Hey! So... That was wierd,right? What happened today at my house, i mean. Well i just want you to know that no matter what I will not allow anything to come between us. I love you and always will. So don't worry. Good night. Love, Troy.' She smiled. This was typical Troy. Assuring her everything was going to be OK. Well, she trusted him. She replied,' Yeah. Love you too. And please don't worry yourself. OXOXOXOX Gabriella3.'. Satisfied with each others feelings on this, the young couple drifted off to sleep.

Thanx for reading. Please review. This is my first fanfic and your reviews would mean a lot to me. I need 4 reviews to continue with is story. Thanx again.


	2. But Mom Said

Next morning Troy picked up Gabriella in his truck from a playground. It was decided that Troy and Gabriella would stay away from each other's parents. When she got in the car, Troy noticed that Gabriella's eyes were red and that she looked miserable. Troy instantly put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek ad mummered," Looks like someone's not having a good morning... What's wrong?". Gabriella suddenly couldn't take it anymore. She wriggled out of Troy's grip and screamed,"Nothing! Nothing's wrong. Not at all! Not for you anyways! You could replace me with a more popular girl in minutes! But I'm not ready. My mom said, my mom promised..." And she burst into a flood of tears. "G-Gabriella? I don't understand? Why would I replace you? I love y-Gabriella? Gabriella! Come back!" But she sid not hear the rest because at the word love, she opened the door, jumped out and ran away in the opposite direction. Troy stared after her miserably. He knew it would be no good to go after her. She obviously needed some Alone Time. Well, he would see her at school and talk to her. As the bell rang, the children in Ms Darbus' homeroom sat down in thier own chairs. Troy looked over his shoulder and saw that Gabriella's chair was empty. As he thought about this, Gabriella walked in the room, her head down and eyes as red as ever. Before Troy could even say anything to her, Ms Darbus told them all to settle down and that they would all be discussing the importance of Shakspere. All though the lesson, Troy couldn't keep his mind on studies. He kept looking at Gabriella, who refused to look at anyone or glancing at thier friends who had also noticed that something was wrong. When the class was over, Gabriella left before anyone else and arrived latest at the next class. In the Free Period, when Gabriella was again missing, Troy filled the gang on what had happened the day before and this morning. "It's pretty obvious that something has shaken her to the core. Troy, you haven't been cheating on her, have you?", Sharpay, the Pink Goddess asked. They were all sitting in the Music Room "What?! God, no. I wouldn't even look at another girl. Gabriella is my One.", Troy assured them. He said it so sincerely that the group felt their hearts melt. Just then,right on cue, Gabriella walked in. When she saw them sitting there, her eyes filled up with tears and she turned around to leave, she found her way blocked by a body wearing pink and hugging her. Gabriella broke down. She sobbed on Sharpay's shoulder and felt Taylor and Kelsi hugging her too. When she finally calmed down, she went straight to Troy and held him close. When they hugged, their friends whooped and cheered, happy to see the cutest couple together again. Then they all sat down and looked at Gabriella expectantly. She took a deep breath and said," I'm sorry for the way I have been acting today. I just love you guys o much that I cannot do it. Not this time. Troy,the reason I said all that stuff to you earlier today was because I had just got the news and I was so hurt. I just love you so much that I just can't stand it. Guys, I'm...moving to New York City."  
A/N-Ooooh. New twist! Wanna know what happens why Gabriella is moving? Review. I want 4 reviews only. Love ya lots and thanx for reading./div  
Author Request- please every body pray for Moonlight1994! she is unwell. she has to get better. she is an amazing author. read her stories. thanx in advance.


	3. The Reason Being

Chapter 3: The Reason Being...(Warning- this chapter has mentioning of drugs and alchoholism. It tells us the reason of the argument and moving. No visual imagery)  
W-what? Why?", asked Taylor, who was the first to recover. The others looked arpt her blankly and Troy looked as if he had been told that Christmas had been cancelled. Gabriella replied with a sob," I don't know! My mom told me today at breakfast. She was so upset about the argument last night. I can't help thinking that is is the reason behind us moving so suddenly. She is coming to pick me up after school and she will tell me at The Coffee Rhode. Will you guys come and meet me in the playground? Just to help me process it." Troy got up and went over to her and hugged her. "Of course. And I am going to my father today after school to talk to him about that too. He told me that I had the right to know." The group agreed on this meeting and broke up as the bell rang. "Aargh! Why was the clock so slow? Hurry up already...", Troy thought as the last period of the day ticked away. He was just considering walking out when the bell rang. Gabriella hurried up to him and said," All the Best. Hope we can find the reason and stop this transfer. And don't loose your temper. Bye". She pecked his cheek before walking away. Troy sighed and made his was to the Boy's Locker room near which was his father's, who was the coach of the basketball team,office. When he saw his son, Jack motioned to a chair near the desk and told him to sit. Before his father could speak, Troy said,"Dad, Gabriella and her mom are moving away because of your fight. Could you please just let it go and stop them?". Jack Bolton looked at his handsome son and replied," Troy, I want you to listen very carefully and not interrupt me. There is no forgiveness for what that woman has done. When You were very small, I had a friend named Hugo who worked at a restaurant called Seasoning. He was married and his wife's surname was Montez. I never knew her name. Hugo told me that his wife was a drug addict and spent all his earnings on drugs. She ruined his life. Hugo was frustrated,so he left his wife. Now that day I found out something astounding. I knew Maria's surname was Montez but what I didn't know was that her husband also worked at Seasoning and that she also had a 'problem'. She didn't tell me what problem.I am sure that this was Hugo's wife. It all fits. Now you may speak." But Troy didn't speak. He couldn't speak. He just excused himself and made his way to the playground. Meanwhile Gabriella had arrived at The Coffee Rhode and was sipping a latte as her mother began her story. " Gabriella, pay attention. You know that your father left us because of his problem with alcohol. But what you need to know is how he developed it. You see, when you were a baby and your father was working as manager of The Seasoning, he had a friend. A friend called Jack. I don't know his surname. His friend was an alcoholic and influenced your father to become one to. Slowly our marriage fell apart. And because of who? Jack. Jack Bolton. I am sure of it. Troy's father told me he had an issue in the year and that he had a friend whose life was ruined at Seasoning. Gabriella? Honey? Say something..." Gabriella murmured," I 'll be home by a She stood up, spilling her latte and walked out the door./div  
A/N-Whew! Pretty heavy stuff, right? Do you think that this will break the IT couple apart? Review and tell me your opinions.


	4. The Meeting In The Playground

Chapter 4: The Meeting in the Playground/div  
At 5:29, the gang were sitting in various pieces of playground equipment. Swings, slides and merry-go-rounds were occupied by the Wildcats. Slowly, a figure stated to come towards them. The shadow was muscular. Troy had arrived. He looked confused and angry. Another figure started rising. It was an hourglass figure with curls around the head. Gabriella had also been on time. She looked as if she had been crying. Sharpay, not noticing the tension that hung in the air, got up and went over to Gabriella and began," So Gabriella? Are you really moving away? I mean...". " How could you do this to me Gabriella? I open myself up for you! I let you in! And all along you lied to me? Hid all this from me? How could you? I thought you were different! Tell me!", by the end Troy was yelling. All this tension and frustration was getting the better of his emotions. He felt a lone tear run down his shaven cheek. Gabriella was confused. What had she hid from him? What had she done? But she was also extremely angry. " How can you even ask me such a thing? What have done? You are the one who has ruined my mother's life! Or alteast your dad and his 'issue' is. You never told me your father was the one who turned my dad into a drunkard!" Gabriella retorted. "Me?! My dad and his issue? What are you on about? It was your mother and her 'problem' with drugs who made the life of one of my father's best friend's life a living hell. That was his issue! losing his best friend! And what do you mean drunkard? My dad doesn't drink and never drank in the past! He didn't even know your dad, for crying out loud!", Troy bellowed, almost spitting with rage at this untrue accusation. But Gabriella responded at once. " My mother? Drug issues?! Are you out of your mind Troy Bolton. My mother never even touches drugs let alone have a 'problem' with them." "Ok! That's enough! Gabriella and Troy! Calm down and tell us what you found out!", Sharpay ordered. Troy and Gabriella both told their stories and were shocked to gear the other one's. The gang was confused. Kelsi said," There is obviously some misundestanding here. I can never believe that either Coach Bolton or Ms. Montez had any problems with drugs or alcohol. How do we clear this? We need more information. And the only place we can get it is The Seasoning. But we're too late. It closes at 7:30 and it's 7:45 right now. And besides they would never allow us to access personal information such as names, surnames, problems, etc. You know that all establishments check backgrounds before giving jobs even as waiters? What are we going to do?" Sharpay replied with a smirk," It's obvious, isn't it? We are going to have to break in in The Seasoning."  
A/N- Typical Sharpay? Bold and daring? Will they break in? Will this mess be cleared up? Will it take Troy and Gabriella's relationship down with it? Review and only then will i continue. And i mean it. Sorry for being harsh, but all i have got is one review. I need at least 4 more. Thanx


	5. Planning and Breaking In

Chapter 5: Planning and Breaking In  
Everyone stared at her for a long time. Ryan finally found his tongue and said," You're crazy! Nuts,insane and crazy! We can't break in! It's illegal! We could be sent to Juvie!". The others nodded their heads. Sharpay said, " Ok fine. So lets get started. We have a lot of mourning to do. Troy and Gabriella's break up because of a stupid misunderstanding, Gabriella moving away, Troy being away from the love of his life and depressed and our group falling apart. Just because of a What If.". Everyone looked at Sharpay. She had not spoken so sincerely about anything, not even the Drama Club. "Sharpay is right. The only way to stop this gross miscarriage of justice is to find the truth is to break in. Come on guys we can do it! Let's plan it out. Let's show some Wildcat Spirit!" Everybody High Fived each other, everybody except Troy and Gabriella. They looked away from each other stonily. Kelsi said to the two," Ok, stop it. We all know that you love each other but are angry right now. We are just a few hours away from finding out the truth. Just be civil towards each other till then, ok?". Gabriella nodde and Troy merely grunted. " Alright", Taylor said getting suddenly bussiness-like. "So our parents will wonder where we are. Now my parents are out for the night and will return after seeing the Phanthom Of The Opera with Chad's parents at 2:00. So all the girls will go and get their night stuff and explain to their parents that they will be spending the night at my house and same with the boys at Chad's house. You boys meet us at my house in an hour from now and we shall all go.". But then Martha spoke up, "I am sorry guys but Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and I cannot join you even though we would love to. We made dinner reservations at this new gourmet restaurant and had to pay in advance so...". " Say no more. Now I remember Zeke asking me. Well, never mind we six can go,right?". Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Ryan nodded. After the other four left, they stayed behind to plan some more and then Sharpay drove the girls away and Troy drove the boys. "Sharpay! No, no and for the last time no! It will attaract too much attention. We aren't supposed to be doing this remember? Now take it off and wear something simple!", Taylor snapped at Sharpay who couldn't see why she couldn't wear a special ' Breaking In' outfit. She wore a black fitting suit with the letters SE written in golden glitter at the back combined with 6 inch heels boots. Sharpay scowled but changed into a black jeans and tshirt. Just then the doorbell rang and the three girls dressed in blacked tiptoed down the stairs. Taylor had a small bag with her containing the things she would need in breaking in. The met the boys, also dressed in black and walked discreetly down the streets towards The Seasoning. They quickly arrived and made their way to the back door. At once Chad tried the handle but of course it was locked. Troy looked at Taylor and said," Alright. Now do your stuff.". Taylor nooded nervously and began working around with the Intruder Alert Alarm. After five minutes she said," Okay, I think I have done everything correctly now when we break down the door, the alarm should not go off. Okay. Troy, Chad your turn." The two boys positioned themselves and went barrelling towards the door. As their bodies collided with the wood, they all waited with bated breath to see if the alarm had gone off or not

A/N- Did the alarm go off? Will they find the info they need? Or wiil Gabriella move away thus resulting in all Sharpay had predicted? Review plz.  
Special A/N- I would like to thank the following for

Troyella Fanforever2018

Bolton's Girl 2014

Wildcats2016

GraceFang44


	6. So This Is The Truth

Chapter 6:So This Is The Truth...  
"Oh Thank God... It didn't go off. Taylor, you are a genius!", Sharpay sighed in relief. The others all agreed. Thank God for Taylor. Now that the door was open, Troy motioned for the others to follow him. He tiptoed inside and looked around. They were in the kitchen. While the others moved on, Ryan said,"Zeke would have loved this kitchen" but was almost at once shushed by the others. Once they were behind the counter, Gabriella headed to the computer and began searching for the information. Soon she found a folder named, "Employees and their backgrounds, leaves and substitutes." "Okay. Time to find out the truth...", Gabriella said and clicked on it. They all searched for the name Hugo Clark, Coach Bolton's friend. Everyone waited as the profile came on the screen. Name- Hugo Clark, Status-Married, Spouse Name- Winnie Montez (Drug Addict). And the profile went on to describe his work ethic, etc. "There you go. See? I told you! My mother does not do drugs! Her name is Maria. My dad's name is Mr. Wayne...", Gabriella whispered triumphantly. "I-I am sorry, Gabriella. I just reacted too harshly on what my dad told me." Troy apologized. But Gabriella was not done yet. "That still doesn't change the fact that your father ruined my father's life!". Before another fight could break out, Chad quickly said,"Gabs that is still not confirmed. Check it out before you accuse Coach." Gabriella scrolled down to the name Wayne and clicked it open and read. " Mr. Wayne...married...wife name Maria...aha friend once substituted for him...name Jack Reih...found to be a drunkard and fired immediately...oh...". Before Gabriella could begin to apologize, Troy enveloped her in his arms and said, "It's alright. It was just a stupid misunderstanding. Tomorrow, everyone will know the truth and this mess will be solved. You won't move away. Everything will be alright..." The whole group was happy upon seeing them together again. Chad thrust his fist in the air in celebration but smashed a Glass Fronted Cabinet. "Oh God no! Chad you...", Sharpay began but was interrupted by a siren. All the color drained from their faces. Oh no! The police. "Run!", Troy yelled, grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her out of the restaurant. The six ran in a blur of black through the kitchen and rounded the corner. They did not stop until they had locked themselves in Taylor's house, panting heavily."That was close", Ryan finally said. "Now all we have to do is explain this to Gabriella's mom and Troy's dad.". Troy said," Right. But will they listen and believe us?"  
A/N- Escaped! Will Coach Bolton and Ms. Montez believe them? Or will Gabriella move away? Review...


	7. Belief and Love

Chapter 7: Belief and Love  
The next morning everybody woke up but due to the suspense of the reactions of Coach Bolton and Ms. Montez, they could not eat very well. As it was Sunday, they all decided to call the Boltons and Montezs to the playground and clear everything face to face. Troy walked in through his front door and greeted his mom with a peck on the cheek. He went up to his dad and said," Sorry about leaving so suddenly yesterday, Dad. I was so shocked to hear that. But I wanted you and mom to come with me somewhere. That is the place a huge problem will be solved. Please?" After his parents agreed, Troy called and told Gabriella that he was all set. Now it was up to her. Gabriella took a deep breath and said," Mom? I want you to come with me to meet someone. They will help us with something. No. Don't ask me any questions yet k?". Her mother nodded,"Sure honey. It is the least I can do for you what with all the moving. Everything is going to be finalized tomorrow. "I hope not...", Gabriella thought nervously. At 11:00a.m. sharp all the Wildcats and the boltons and the Montezs were there in the sunny playground. Coach Bolton and Ms. Montez were refusing to even look at each other. Troy stood up. "Today we are here so that we can clear up a misunderstanding which might result in heartbreak. Ms Montez, Dad please listen carefully, okay?" And with that, Troy began to tell the adults everything from the very beginning. The same names and coincidences, breaking in and escaping. When they were finished, all the adults looked stunned. Finally Mrs. Bolton asked the children,"You broke their glass? Ok. We will go and pay for it.". But Gabriella interrupted her,"No. That's alright. We all pooledvsome money and left it on their counter with an anonymous sorry note.". Everyone beamed,still waiting for Jack and Maria's reactions. They both looked at each other and apologized for jumping to conclusions. Ms. Montez immediatly got on the phone to cancel moving away and within a few minutes, it was all deided. Gabriella was staying in Albuquerque. The whole gang cheered and all the girls hugged Gabriella and the guys High Fived Troy. Gabriella looked atbTroy and said," Looks like you are stuck with me for good now." Instead of replying, Troy just leaned down and kissed her.  
A/N- this is it! Finally finished! Hope you liked it. Follow this fanfic if you liked what you read. Thanx! Reviews and PMs are welcomed. Bye!  
Look out for my new fanfic- We Found Love In A Hopeless Place-Coming Soon!


End file.
